Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 033
！！ | romaji = Dyueru Doragon Bāsasu Dyueru Doragon!! | english = Duel Dragon vs. Duel Dragon!! | japanese translated = Duel Dragon VS Duel Dragon!! | alternate = | chapter number = 33 | japanese release = April 21, 2012 | japanese cover date = June 21, 2012 | usa release = | usa cover date = }} "Duel Dragon vs. Duel Dragon!!" is the thirty-third chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed on April 21, 2012 in the 6/2012 issue of the V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 5 of the tankōbon. Chapter summary::The [[Duel between Jack Atlas and Kalin Kessler and their Duel Dragons concludes.]] Summary As "Void Ogre Dragon's" "Infernity Chaos Burst" attack reduces Jack's Life Points to 600, Kalin, Shadow Miasma rolling off him, declares that as long as "Ogre Dragon's" in the game, even without Life Points, Kalin can't lose. This is his Handless Combo Type Zero. Jack wipes his face noting the Shadow Miasma and wondering if Kalin has been taken over by "Ogre Dragon." Kalin passes Jack, and as "Void Ogre Dragon" and "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" face-off, he tells Jack that he had better satisfy him. Jack tells him to quit barking, and begins his turn, Summoning "Cursed Fire King Doom Burst" in Attack Position, and then activating the monster effect of "Red Dragon," telling "Ogre Dragon" to join "Doom Burst" and fall victim to the invasion. All Attack Position monsters except "Red Dragon" are destroyed, and as it uses "Crimson Hellfire," flames surround "Doom Burst" and "Ogre Dragon." Roaring, "Ogre Dragon" resists the flames and Kalin laughs, sticking out his tongue Too bad, Jack, he says. He explains that the effect of the "Infernity Bishop" who writhes in his Graveyard prevents "Ogre Dragon" from being destroyed when he has no cards in his hand. Jack is shocked, but points out that even so, he'll still have to take "Doom Burst's" curse. The flaming head of "Doom Burst" appears and charges into "Void Ogre Dragon's" stomach as Jack explains that when "Doom Burst" is destroyed, one monster loses 400 ATK. "Ogre Dragon's" ATK is reduced to 2600. Jack muses on Kalin's Handless Combo Type Zero. "Zero Gate of the Void's" effect Summoned "Ogre Dragon," and as long as he's on the field, Jack can't win. But "Infernity Bishop's" effect prevents Jack from destroying "Ogre Dragon." Then there's "Infernity Queen's" effect, the direct attack, and finally, "Infernity Pawn" seals Kalin's own draw. It's a negative effect, but for Kalin it's the most important one, as it keeps his combo intact. And the biggest problem is that all these cards are in Kalin's Graveyard. "Red Dragon's" effect can't touch them there, on the horizon of the void. He can't believe that Kalin's managed to corner him like this. Kalin chuckles softly, telling Jack that when they last Dueled, he was torn; over the Duel, his friends, and Jack himself. Of course he lost, there's no way he could've won like that. So what did he do? He made a contract with the Skeleton Knight. Jack is shocked to hear mention of the Knight, and Kalin declares that "unshakeable power, and a spirit that never hesitates" is his Handless Combo Type Zero, the ultimate formula for victory, and there's no way to escape. Jack tells him to quit talking nonsense, Setting two cards to end his turn. Kalin is pleased that Jack's eyes haven't given up, they're still clinging to possibility. He loves that. Too bad there's no such thing. He speeds up, moving even further in front of Jack, telling him to satisfy him, laughing. Kalin declares his turn, prevented from drawing due to the effect of "Infernity Pawn." Then he activates the effect of "Infernity Queen" from his Graveyard to allow "Ogre Dragon" to attack directly. As the ball of energy gathers in the Dragon's jaws, Jack activates a Set card, "Champion's Ambition." He'll make Kalin draw a card and destroy "Ogre Dragon." Sticking out his tongue, Kalin calls it a stupid move, and he activates the effect of "Ogre Dragon;" when his hand is empty, once per turn, he can negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card and when he does, "Ogre Dragon" gains 500 ATK. "Ogre Dragon's" tail impales Jack's Trap Card as its ATK increases to 3100, though Jack is unmoved. Kalin orders "Ogre Dragon" to burn Jack to cinders, and the Duel Dragon lowers its head to blast Jack at point-blank range with "Infernity Chaos Burst." Laughing madly, Kalin tells him to die, vanish, and fall. But Jack rides out of the smoke unharmed, a Set card open, "Champion's Pulse." Kalin gains 1000 Life Points, but the Battle Phase is ended. "Ogre Dragon" can only use his effect once per turn, and after the turn ends his ATK returns to its reduced value of 2600. Kalin laughs, and calls it hilarious that Jack would go that far to cling to that petty little possibility of his. Jack replies that to Duel is to catch limitless possibilities. In every single instant, a universe is created. Wanting strong cards, wanting superior tactics, researching combos, refining their Decks, to be a Duelist is to want everything about Duels. On that point he admits Kalin's Handless Combo Type Zero is brilliant. But anyone who denies possibility is a loser. Kalin isn't happy to hear that as Jack tells him he'll show Kalin how a conqueror Duels, the Duel of one who creates possibilities, the Duel of a King. He draws a Quick-Play Spell Card, "Rumbling of Heaven and Earth." Kalin tells Jack to satisfy him, and Jack equips "Champion's Majesty" to "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend," negating the effects of all the cards on Kalin's field, and the card itself is unable to be negated. Kalin laughs, mockingly asking if that is Jack's so-called possibility, as "his majesty" has gotten pretty rusty. So maybe he can't use "Ogre Dragon's" effect, so-what? His Handless Combo Type Zero activates from the Graveyard, it isn't on the field. Jack then proceeds to activate "Red Dragon's" effect to turn Kalin's monster to ash. Kalin calls Jack an idiot, reminding him of "Infernity Bishop's" effect, but Jack activates his Quick-Play Spell, "Rumbling of Heaven and Earth," switching effects that apply on the with the Graveyard. Kalin realizes that "Red Dragon" won't burn "Ogre Dragon" on the field, and the Duel Dragon punches through the plane of existence, entering the Graveyard, a wasteland scattered with tablets, where the seven monsters await as Jack declares that he'll burn them instead. He orders "Red Dragon" to incinerate all the monsters in the Graveyard, and Kalin can only scream "what?!" as "Red Dragon" uses its "Crimson Hellfire" to burn all seven monsters. Kalin is horrified that Jack used a Quick-Play Spell right after he negated the effect of "Ogre Dragon," and protests that it can't be, it's insane. Jack explains that all "Infernity" monsters in the Graveyard have been excluded from play, and Kalin's Handless Combo Type Zero has crumbled. As "Red Dragon" climbs back into the field from the shattered hole to the Graveyard, Jack explains that since "Champion's Majesty" was equipped to "Red Dragon," he gains 500 ATK for every monster he destroyed. Since he destroyed seven monsters, he gains 3500 ATK, bringing him up to 6500. Kalin repeats the ATK value in shock, and Jack declares that, for him, victory is inevitable, that's how a King Duels. He tells Kalin to kneel before him, and accept the sense of the King. He speeds ahead of Kalin, who sees that Jack's Duel Runner is glowing crimson, and "Red Dragon" lunges for "Ogre Dragon" with its fist drawn back. Kalin begins to state that he's satisfied, as "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" punches into "Void Ogre Dragon" with "Absolute Hell Dogma" and reduces Kalin's Life Points back to zero. Featured Duel: Jack Atlas vs. Kalin Kessler Duel continues from the previous Ride. Turn 5: Jack Atlas Jack Summons "Cursed Fire King Doom Burst" (1600/800). He then activates the effect of "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" to destroy all other Attack Position monsters on the field. However, due to "Infernity Bishop" in Kalin's Graveyard, "Void Ogre Dragon" is not destroyed. Due to the effect of "Doom Burst", as it was destroyed, Jack reduces the ATK of "Void Ogre Dragon" by 400 (3000 → 2600). Jack Sets 2 cards. Turn 6: Kalin Kessler Due to the effect of "Infernity Pawn" in Kalin's Graveyard, he is prevented from drawing. Also, due to the effect of his "Infernity Queen" also in his Graveyard, "Void Ogre Dragon" may attack directly. Kalin attacks Jack directly, and Jack activates the Trap Card "Champion's Ambition", which would destroy "Void Ogre Dragon" and make Kalin draw 1 card, but Kalin uses the effect of "Void Ogre Dragon" to negate and destroy it, and gain 500 ATK (2600 → 3100). The attack continues, but Jack activates another Trap Card, "Champion's Pulse", which ends the Battle Phase and increases Kalin's Life Points by 1000 (Kalin 0 → 1000). Turn 7: Jack Atlas Jack activates the Equip Spell Card "Champion's Majesty", whose activation cannot be negated, and equips it to "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend". He activates the effect of "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend", and chains "Rumbling of Heaven and Earth", which allows it to destroy all monsters in the Graveyard instead of all monsters in the field. Due to the effect of "Champion's Majesty", "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" gains 500 ATK for each monster it destroyed (3000 → 6500). "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks and destroys "Void Ogre Dragon" (Kalin 1000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.